Volveré
by Chicasinmiedo
Summary: Hay veces en la vida en que tomamos difíciles decisiones, pero cuando se trata de salvar al amor de nuestra vida, podemos llegar a hacer lo imposible. ¡Oh, por los dioses! ¿Si Hipo no la iba a salvar, quien sería?
1. Una búsqueda, un reencuentro y un último

**Ey, amigos, ¿qué tal estáis? Yo muy bien, espero que vosotros también. Podéis quitar los carteles de "Se busca". Siento muchísimo la espera, pero esta historia se resistía salir de mi cabeza.**

**Por cierto, feliz Día de los Dragones (lo sé, me he retrasado XD)**

**Pero bueno, ya estamos aquí y no tengo nada más que decir…**

**¡Leed y disfrutad!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7: UNA BÚSQUEDA, UN REENCUENTRO Y UN ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO.

Mema por primera vez en muchos años, estaba siendo atacada por Alvin y sus hombres. Los cuales habían sido desterrados de la isla tiempo atrás, por motivos que Estoico _El inmenso_, prefería no hablar.

La gran parte de los Renegados, estaban luchando contra los aldeanos y sus fieles dragones. Pero a Alvin, no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Hipo y Astrid sobrevolaban la aldea intentado buscar a sus amigos y el jefe de la aldea. Unas flechas disparadas desde las ballestas de los enemigos, silbaban a través del aire directas hacia ellos. Desdentado y Tormenta dispararon contra las flechas, convirtiéndolas en ceniza.

No podían quedarse más tiempo en esa zona, allí eran un blanco fácil de impresionar y los Renegados estaban consiguiendo refuerzos por mar. Los jinetes rodearon la flota sin ser vistos, que para su suerte estaba movilizándose hacia la dirección contraria a la que iban ellos. Pasado el peligro, los jinetes revisaron las calles externas de la aldea. No encontraron nada que les pudiera dar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Estoico, y era muy posible que en la academia no estuviera. Volvieron al centro, donde estaba la mayor parte de la población vikinga luchando por proteger su pueblo.

Fuertes alaridos de batalla, levantaron la curiosidad de los jinetes y se aproximaron con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Detectaron una silueta de un enorme hombre que luchaba en la batalla con su fiel compañero de armas. Los dos guardaban las espaldas de unos jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones que también luchaban fuertemente con maestría, reflejando todo su entrenamiento y dedicación con sus dragones durante tantos años.

Desdentado y Tormenta volvieron a abrir fuego contra los enemigos. No fue una muy buena idea, ya que otros Renegados intentaron atacarlos por detrás y atraparlos en una grandes redes para hacerles caer. Estoico, al ver que su hijo había regresado a la aldea, fue el primero en ayudarles. Aprovechó que dos Renegados estaban detrás de él y lo suficientemente cerca, para golpearles la cabeza uno con el otro y cayeron desmayados al suelo. Los demás enemigos que aun estaban en pie, al ver la grandeza y fuerza que imponía el jefe de la tribu, se retiraron para no acabar como sus compañeros.

— ¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Estoico relajando los hombros.

—Yo sí —dijo Bocón antes de dejar inconsciente a un Renegado que no había conseguido escapar a tiempo—. Aficionados…

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —interrumpió Hipo.

— ¿En serio no lo ves? —preguntó burlón Chusco.

—Ahora en serio —continuó—. ¿Cómo nos han podido atacar por sorpresa?

—Son demasiados barcos. Sigilosos y mortíferos —afirmó Patapez—. Un acorazado de escudos que recubren y protegen sus cascos, y potentes catapultas que pueden lanzar proyectiles a grandes distancias —añadió.

Hipo ordenó todo acontecimiento: Mema estaba en llamas. Los Renegados se habían retirado, pero no se sabía con certeza si habían abandonado la isla. Y lo más importante, no tenían un plan de contraataque.

—Bocón, ¿sabes si los Renegados han saqueado la herrería?

—No lo sé, Hipo. Pero esperemos que no hayan tocado mis preciosidades.

—Hipo, ¿en qué estás pensando? —preguntó Astrid.

—Si consigo ir hasta la herrería, podría coger mi escudo. Eso nos ayudaría después a echar a los Renegados de Mema.

—Es un buen plan —dijo Estoico—. Mientras tú vas a la herrería, los demás buscaremos supervivientes y te daremos tiempo hasta que regreses.

Los jinetes montaron en sus dragones, mientras Bocón acompañaría a Estoico por tierra.

—Una última cosa —añadió Estoico—: Astrid, acompaña a Hipo por si las cosas se complican.

—No, papá. Es muy peligroso —advirtió Hipo.

—Ni por un momento habrás pensado que vas a ir solo, ¿verdad? —dijo Astrid en tono amenazador.

—Soldaditos del amor… —musitó Brusca a su hermano.

Unos misiles volvieron a atravesar el cielo de Mema, dejando a su paso un fino camino de fuego y destrucción. Finalmente colisionaron en unas casas cercanas al centro del pueblo.

Unos hombres de Estoico se dirigieron rápidamente hacia las ruinas que aún estaban en pie, con la intención de buscar gente herida a la que socorrer o algún desafortunado fallecido que encontrar. Mientras, sus dragones se dirigieron a buscar abrevaderos o carros cargados de agua.

En medio de la confusión, el Renegado anteriormente inconsciente, pudo volver a levantarse y desaparecer del lugar. La situación iba de mal en peor. Otro número considerado de los atacantes consiguieron entrar por el puerto inferior de la isla y así, poder dividirse y saquear todo lo que pudieran encontrar, al igual que sus compañeros anteriormente.

El castaño finalmente tuvo que dejar que su novia viniera con él. Aunque desde el principio no estaba de acuerdo con la actitud que ella estaba teniendo, en el fondo la entendía.

La herrería ya estaba cerca. Por suerte, los Renegados no habían estado en esa zona y no había tantos escombros que esquivar durante el bajo vuelo. Las nubes amenazantes, terminaron por cubrir Mema entera y la lluvia se hizo presente en la isla.

De entre las sombras, un terrible Muerte Susurrante salió a la superficie y se abalanzó hacia Hipo y Desdentado por detrás. No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, y el dragón los golpeó bruscamente, causando una dolorosa caída precipitándose al suelo. La brusquedad de la caída hizo que Desdentado perdiera su prótesis y levantara el terreno en el que había colisionado. El arnés de seguridad también cedió, e Hipo voló por los aires, hasta chocar contra la pared de la herrería.

Tormenta, que aun estaba en el aire junto a su jinete, movió su cola como un golpe de látigo y disparó sus espinas contra el Muerte Susurrante. Rápidamente con movimientos de serpiente, el dragón volvió al subsuelo para ser invulnerable.

Pasados los minutos y ver que el peligro había pasado de momento, Astrid saltó de Tormenta y se dirigió hacía Hipo para comprobar si estaba bien. El castaño se sentía mareado y aturdido, pero por lo demás solo tenía unos simples rasguños.

—Hipo, ¿estás bien? —dijo la joven vikinga ayudándole a levantarse.

—Estoy bien. Gracias, Astrid.

Desdentado se recuperó rápidamente de la caída. Estaba igual de aturdido que su jinete, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. A su antiguo rival le dio una oportunidad la última vez que se encontraron cara a cara, pero ya veía que siendo ahora el dragón de Alvin las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. El Furia Nocturna olisqueaba el aire, gruñía por lo bajo mientras se ponía en guardia esperando algo más. Tormenta descendió al lado de Desdentado, ella también sabía que esto no había acabado.

Como no era de extrañar, el Muerte Susurrante no se rendía. Levantaba el terreno por donde pasaba ya fuera el viejo pozo que había al lado de la herrería o pequeñas chozas que reducía a escombros.

Hipo entró rápidamente a la herrería. Por suerte encontró su escudo al lado de la fragua que estaba apagada a esas horas de la noche. Volvió a afuera junto a Astrid que también estaba preparada para el siguiente asalto.

La tierra tembló como si se tratara de un terremoto y los dragones se volvieron más nerviosos. Los jinetes miraron precavidos a sus dos lados, no hubo respuesta. Un silbido se pudo escuchar a lo lejos, como si se tratara de una llamada. ¿Había alguien más con ellos?

Entonces entre las sombras volvió a aparecer el Muerte Susurrante, solo que esta vez más calmado. Una mano se posó en el hocico del dragón, le agradaba estar cerca de su jinete. Era un hombre bastante corpulento, tenía una barba castaña descuidada y sucia. Se podría decir lo mismo de su ropa de cota de maya y sus muñequeras y casco con incrustaciones de dientes de dragón.

Se dejó ver mejor y desenvainó una espada que colgaba en su cintura. Sonrió malévolamente enseñando uno de sus colmillos y después dio una pequeña carcajada.

—Cuanto tiempo… —dijo Alvin melancólico—. Ya veo que la vergüenza de Estoico se ha hecho mayor…

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Alvin? —preguntó Hipo serio.

— ¿Que qué hago aquí? Oh, nada, Hipo. Solo he venido a saludaros. ¿No puedo saludar a mis queridos amigos de Mema? —preguntó con un dramatismo demasiado exagerado.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Astrid no muy convencida.

— ¡Astrid! ¿Eres tú? —volvió a preguntar exagerando demasiado—. Veo que sigues siendo igual de guapa…, o puede que ahora más…

Astrid dio un fuerte paso hacia delante, Hipo la detuvo poniendo su escudo delante. Esta le miró con resignación, pero intentó calmarse.

—Ya ha habido demasiados muertos. Retírate con tus hombres y no volváis jamás —ordenó Hipo.

—No. Esto solo acaba de empezar.

—Vale, te he dado una oportunidad —dijo Hipo.

El castaño cambió su escudo a modo ballesta y tensó una flecha. Astrid agarró más fuerte la empuñadura de su hacha y Alvin dio una señal a su dragón y este volvió al subsuelo. Tormenta y Desdentado cargaron juntos contra Alvin, que volvió a sonreír. Y de repente el Muerte Susurrante agarró el costado de Desdentado y ascendió al cielo para luego arrojar al Furia Nocturna. Tormenta trató de cogerlo antes de que cayera, pero pesaba demasiado para ella y no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo en el aire. Cayeron al suelo, aunque la caída podía haber sido peor, llegando a ser mortal.

Los jinetes corrieron para ayudar a sus dragones, Hipo disparó varias flechas a la vez para llamar la atención del dragón que quería volver atacar a Desdentado. El Muerte Susurrante lanzó sus oscuras espinas contra Hipo y Astrid. Las que no podían esquivar, el joven jinete protegía a ambos con su escudo.

La Nadder no vio venir a Alvin de entre las sombras y la agarró del cuello hasta levantarla del suelo. Tormenta trató de liberarse y pedir ayuda a Desdentado, pero estaba herido de una pata y le impedía levantarse. El Renegado lanzó a Tormenta por los aires y la malhirió en un ala.

Astrid vio a su pobre Nadder tirada en el suelo vulnerable y sin protección. No lo pensó dos veces y fue a ayudarla. Alvin adivinó las intenciones de la chica que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Sus armas chirriaron al chocarse una con la otra. La espada empujó el hacha tratando de que perdiera fuerza. Astrid se alejó unos pasos para ver los puntos ciegos o débiles de Alvin, deslizó su rubio flequillo hacia un lado. El castaño se acercaba por su derecha y golpeó con su escudo la cara del Renegado.

El golpe podía haber dejado inconsciente a cualquiera, o puede que hasta matarlo. Pero con Alvin era diferente, era como un ser maligno e invencible que era imposible infligirle daño cualquiera.

Hipo y Astrid aun sorprendidos por la dureza de Alvin, se bloquearon por un instante, mala idea. Alvin fue lo suficientemente rápido como para coger el escudo de Hipo y disparar una flecha contra el jinete, Astrid saltó delante de su novio y la flecha atravesó su hombro izquierdo.

— ¡Astrid! —gritó Hipo cogiéndola en brazos.

Como si de mantequilla se tratase, Alvin dobló el duro escudo de acero por la mitad y lo tiró lejos del él. Tras crujirse el cuello, dio un fuerte puñetazo a Hipo y cayó al lado de Astrid con el labio partido.

Alvin estando ya harto de tanto contratiempo para su propósito, volvió a empuñar su espada y la puso en frente de la joven vikinga para asentar el golpe final.

Astrid cerró fuertemente los ojos, sabía que su muerte estaba cerca y que no podría hacer nada por impedirlo. Aunque lo intentara, ya era tarde por hacer algo.

Justo en ese momento pudo oír un grito desesperado de Hipo, poco después ese distinguido sonido agudo de una afilada espada y finalmente solo reinaba la música de la lluvia.

Era extraño, la joven vikinga no sentía dolor alguno, ni siquiera el frío que dicen que se siente al estar muriendo. Volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos, y vio como Hipo había conseguido frenar el golpe mortal dirigido hacia ella, pero por un alto precio. La espada se había hundido en su pecho hasta la empuñadura. Su chaleco se tiñó de un granate oscuro y sus ojos… sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo que el sol podría envidiar.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —rió Alvin por lo bajo—. En la lluvia de estrellas, pedí un deseo: destruirte, Hipo —Hizo una breve pausa— Dime… ¿Cuál fue el tuyo? —y dicho lo último, dobló rápidamente hacía un lado la espada que aún mantenía clavada en el pecho del castaño.

Hipo apretó fuertemente los dientes, no quería aparentarse débil hacia aquel canalla dando algún signo de dolor. Sería demasiado victorioso para Alvin. Este, al no quedar satisfecho con la reacción del joven vikingo, levantó la espada y la balanceó con desprecio hacia un lado para sacarla de Hipo. Y el joven jinete cayó bruscamente en el suelo.

Un rayo rasgó con su figura el oscuro cielo de la noche y más tarde le acompañó un trueno a lo lejos.

Lagrimas empañaron los ojos de Astrid, su garganta se ahogaba por un nudo que le impedía gritar. La furia y la rabia invadían todo su cuerpo y su fiel hacha, que la pudo encontrar a unos metros de ella, se alzó clamando venganza.

Desdentado a duras penas consiguió levantarse. Sus pupilas se agudizaron como un depredador buscando a su presa en la fría noche. La zarpa le dolía, sí, puede que demasiado, pero eso no le impedía cumplir su cometido. Con un golpe de cola, el Muerte Susurrante se desplomó y cayó por unos instantes al suelo. Desdentado se abalanzó sobre él y le sujetó el cuello. Le miró fríamente con menosprecio. Fue unos segundos que el Muerte Susurrante contaba cómo minutos. Se arrepintió de lo ocurrido, Desdentado por piedad le dejó marchar.

Alvin dio pasos lentos hacia el cuerpo moribundo de Hipo para asentar el golpe final. Una mirada asesina y sedienta de sangre se clavó sobre los verdes ojos del jinete.

— ¡Serás hijo de troll! ¡Pedazo de rata come-mugre! —insultó Astrid levantándose.

Alvin dio media vuelta. No pudo evitar romper a reír en grandes carcajadas por las condiciones en las que estaban sus futuros rivales.

—Astrid, no… —consiguió decir Hipo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó burlón Alvin a Astrid—. ¿Enfrentarte a mí?

La joven vikinga se sacó la flecha de un tirón, necesito unos instantes por recuperarse. Otro rayo volvió a caer sobre el cielo de Mema. Con ese poderoso estruendo, la rubia dio un profundo grito de guerra y envistió contra Alvin, con la hoja de su hacha a la vista. Alvin esquivó el ataque sin más, pero Astrid seguía intentándolo. Un golpe por la izquierda, otro por la derecha.

El Renegado considerando que no era más que un simple calentamiento, se puso en guardia con su espada. Desdentado disparó varias veces al Renegado, pero este volteó por el suelo con cada disparo y los esquivó. Astrid con cada golpe que daba, su hacha silbaba, animándola a no rendirse por mucho que le doliera el hombro. Respiró profundamente y con otro grito de guerra y un bestial golpe a la espada de Alvin, la partió en inútiles trozos de acero.

— ¡Que sepas que esta hacha me la hizo el mejor herrero de Isla Mema! —gritó.

Alvin estaba totalmente perplejo. ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza aquella chica? ¿Tal vez era el valor? ¿Venganza? ¿Las dos cosas a la vez?

Con cada golpe que daba Astrid se volvía aún más fuerte. Era como si una voz en su interior le estuviera dando fuerzas para continuar. Alvin retrocedía cada vez más y se acercaban al acantilado. Sus muñequeras eran lo único que le protegían, y ya estaban bastante destrozadas. Cayó un rayo más cerca.

—Esto por nuestro pueblo —golpeó Astrid con el hacha—. Esto por nuestros dragones —dio un golpe más fuerte—. Esto por Hipo —golpeó aún más fuerte que antes.

Desdentado gruñó por lo bajo y corrió a por Alvin para embestirlo. El Renegado dio otro pequeño paso hacia atrás y pudo ver como unos peñascos se desprendían de la roca y caían por el acantilado.

— ¡Y esto…! —gritó Astrid, saltando hacia su cara. Y la golpeó con un puñetazo que la desfiguró por unos instantes.

El Furia Nocturna aprovechó la ocasión y lo empujó. Alvin cayó por el acantilado y su figura se perdió entre las sombras de las olas.

—Por todo lo demás… —susurró Astrid, exhausta.

Su hombro herido se desangraba, al igual que la zarpa de Desdentado. El cansancio casi les impedía estar de pie, pero no les importaba en absoluto. Una débil voz llenó los oídos de ambos.

—A… Astrid… —se volvió a escuchar.

La chica de ojos azules dejó caer su hacha al suelo, y acompañada de Desdentado se acercaron rápidamente a Hipo.

Astrid lo levantó lo suficiente de la nuca para verlo mejor. Hacia lo imposible por cerrar la herida, pero era demasiado grave. Maldecía a los dioses. Maldecía a los dioses una y otra vez. Notó que el corazón de su amado se debilitaba por momentos.

— ¡Buscaré ayuda! —dijo intentando irse.

— ¡No! —dijo Hipo consiguiendo detenerla de un brazo—. Ya es tarde para mí, demasiado…

—No… —unas tristes lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Astrid—. No puedes hacerme esto. ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

Desdentado no pudo soportarlo más y él también rompió a llorar. Lo único que podía hacer ya por su jinete era protegerlo de la lluvia desplegando sus alas. Hipo sonrió por el gesto de su dragón.

—Hey, campeón.

El dragón ronroneó triste en señal de respuesta.

—Aun tienes que hacer un último favor por mí.

Desdentado lo miró confuso y otra lágrima cayó por su oscuro rostro.

—Cuida de Astrid —le pidió—. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Desdentado se acercó más a su jinete, Hipo levantó un brazo y lentamente su mano tocó el hocico del oscuro dragón. Ambos cerraron los ojos.

A Astrid le causó más impresión y tristeza la ternura que causaban Hipo y Desdentado. Desvió la mirada por un momento, tenía demasiadas lágrimas para su gusto. Hipo le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que volvería a mirarlo.

—Sé que te lo habré dicho muchas veces, pero…

Entonces el castaño acercó a la rubia tomando su nuca y selló sus labios. Fue un beso sincero, quizás el más sincero que Hipo pudo robarle a Astrid. Ella acarició lentamente su cabello y él aparto el flequillo que tapaba su bello rostro y le regaló el último soplo de su corazón.

—Te quiero…

El joven jinete lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. Sus brazos perdieron fuerza y llegaron al suelo. Astrid lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró en su pecho. Suplicó a los dioses que no se lo llevaran, pero ya estaba todo hecho. Un trueno a lo lejos resonó en el cielo.

Unos fuertes pasos se acercaban a ellos. Era los supervivientes del ataque. La gente se quedó en silencio y en ese momento supieron lo que acababa de ocurrir. De entre los vikingos, se abrió paso el jefe de la aldea. Vio a su hijo en un charco de sangre, y Astrid y Desdentado llorando enormemente su perdida. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y rompió a llorar. Los jinetes y Bocón rodearon al pobre hombre que había perdido a su hijo. Astrid abrazó más fuerte el cuerpo de Hipo y dejó salir de su garganta un potente alarido de tristeza que resonó en la oscuridad de la noche.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Lo sé, lo sé. Es también para que me asesinéis, pero no creo que haya que llegar hasta esos extremos… ¿verdad? O_o'**

**Como siempre, ****contesto a los invitados del último capítulo, que por desgracia, y como sabéis la mayoría, no se pueden contestar con un mensaje privado...**

**...**

**Lily:**** Muchas gracias por seguir todos mis capítulos. Adoro ver que a la gente le gusten mis fic. No me considero una grandísima escritora, pero hago lo que puedo por entreteneros a todos los lectores ;)**

**Alexa:**** Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis historias, gracias ;)**

**Ctza7:**** Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero mi cabeza no es tan rápida XD**

**...**

**Ah, y recordad:** **"La música hace nuestra personalidad, refleja lo que pensamos, lo que nos gusta; ¿qué sería del mundo sin la música?"**\- **Me-Me Rotamundo.**

**¡Nos rockeamos y leemos!**


	2. Un funeral vikingo, despertar en Asgard

_**Disclaimer: (Viendo que no es justo escribir y/o mencionar algo que no es mío, he decido hacer como otros fics, muy justos por su parte). HTTYD no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Al igual que algunos personajes ficticios de Marvel Comics, ellos pertenecen en su mayoría a Stan Lee. **_

**Ey, amigos ¿qué tal estáis?...**

**Vaya. ¿Soy yo, o hay demasiado silencio en mi cálida bienvenida? :/ XD**

**En fin, yo estoy muy bien. Espero que vosotros también. Seguís odiándome por lo de Hipo, ¿verdad? Bueno, pues lo peor está por venir…**

**Consideradlo un regalo de ****Snoggletog ;D**

**¡Leed y disfrutad!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: UN FUNERAL VIKINGO, UN DESPERTAR EN ASGARD Y UNA CONDICIÓN PARA VOLVER.

La isla se presentó triste y sombría esa mañana. La noche anterior fue devastadora, la mayoría de lo que era la aldea se había reducido en escombros y ceniza.

La Gran Sala sería por un tiempo, un improvisado centro donde se atendía a los vikingos y dragones heridos en el campo de batalla; los más graves los trasladaban, ya fueran las esquinas más tranquilas y apaciguadas para su descanso, o cerca del gran fuego que iluminaba la estancia, para intervenir en alguna operación, donde se colocaban las prótesis correspondientes de los miembros amputados.

Las curanderas vendaron el ala herida de Tormenta, que muy posiblemente estaría una larga temporada sin poder volar.

Desdentado por otra parte, permanecía en un lugar apartado del contacto humano, a excepción del cuerpo de su jinete y la compañía de Astrid.

Ella misma le había vendado la zarpa cuando tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para enfrentarse también a limpiar y coser las heridas de su amado muerto, al igual que su traje de vuelo.

Trabajaba en silencio, con la mirada fija en el paño, y luego más tarde en el hilo que poco a poco cerraba la abertura. Si no fuera por la gran cicatriz de su pecho, parecía que en realidad estaba inmerso en un profundo sueño. Astrid deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera así…

Salvo por el rumor de la brasas, reinaba un silencio sobrecoger. Nadie tenía intención de decir palabra alguna. Para algunos era incluso mejor.

La joven vikinga volvió a vestir a Hipo y luego más tarde terminó por darle unos últimos retoques en el cabello y en el rostro. Estoico se acercó con calma, no sé sabía en qué momento había entrado en la Sala. Observó a su hijo tendido en la camilla. Suspiró derrotado.

Su aldea destruida sin piedad. Estaba convencido de que él había siendo el responsable de tanta destrucción, por haber dejado crecer involuntariamente la confianza en la aldea de que los ataques ya no eran tan continuos, y si se dieran, los dragones serían lo suficiente para defender la isla. Quizás pudo haber hecho algo más. Quizás no hizo lo suficiente.

Su único hijo asesinado por un cobarde… Desde que perdió a su querida mujer en aquella nefasta noche, por su memoria y por él mismo, juró cuidar y proteger a su hijo hasta que no le quedara el mínimo aliento; era lo único que le quedaba, el único recuerdo de su mujer, el fruto que había nacido de su amor. Faltó a su palabra y ahora… no tenía a nadie más.

No se sentía como un buen líder; no se sentía como un buen padre.

—Está listo —dijo Astrid, sacando a Estoico de sus pensamientos.

El funeral se daría en la famosa Playa de Thor, al norte de la isla, donde el sol débilmente incidía con su claridad esa mañana. Los vikingos daban los últimos preparativos a sus difuntos, ya preparados en sus respectivos barcos. Les honoraban con sus mejores regalos: armas, prendas de batalla y hasta joyas alrededor de la pira.

Se podría decir que incluso las mismas embarcaciones eran de por sí, un regalo más. Las decoraban placas de acero y de oro en la tapicería del rostro del dragón, semejando las escamas y los ojos, dándole un toque más característico y propio de un barco vikingo. Las velas llevaban el emblema de Mema.

Cerca de la orilla, donde los barcos aun estaban encallados, Gothi rezaba en silencio algunas oraciones junto a sus Terrores Terribles.

La multitud abrió paso a la última camilla que quedaba por preparar en su barco. Los jinetes de la Academia, el jefe de la tribu y un Furia Nocturna la llevaron a la embarcación. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho, pero el dragón seguía intentando reanimar a su jinete con pequeños gruñidos, y dándole pequeños toques con su hocico. Como los otros intentos, su amigo no despertó.

Astrid se las ingenió para que el dragón dejara de intentarlo, sin quererlo él mismo se estaba haciendo daño y de mala gana bajó del barco. Ella suspiró, casi en un sollozo. Lentamente se acercó al rostro de Hipo, dejando la distancia en pequeños centímetros, que luego los borró en un último beso.

Con la aprobación y agradecimiento de Estoico, Bocón quiso decir unas palabras a los difuntos:

—Que las Valquirias os acojan y os guíen por el gran campo de batalla de Odín. Que canten vuestros nombres, con amor y con fuerza, para que os podamos oír surgir de las profundidades de Valhalla y saber que habéis ocupado el lugar que os corresponde en la Mesa de Reyes.

Con todo ya preparado, algunos dragones se ofrecieron para remolcar los barcos lejos de la orilla, aunque solo lo suficiente. Los arcos se tensaron con flechas de fuego y los vikingos despidieron por última vez a sus seres queridos apuntando hacia el cielo. Las flechas silbaron tristes sobre el aire e incidieron sobre las cubiertas de las naves, obligándolas a arder.

Las llamas se hicieron presentes y, de barco en barco, se unieron formando un cinturón de fuego que se desvanecía conforme se alejaba de la costa y era engullido por la neblina. Poco a poco la multitud abandonó la playa para volver a la aldea, no sin antes levantar una lápida en la cumbre de un acantilado, en memoria de los caídos en batalla.

Astrid, acompañada de Desdentado y Estoico, observaba por última vez la flota antes de ser engullida por completo por el fuego. Los tres permanecían juntos lo máximo posible, necesitaban llorar, estar cerca los unos de los otros, al menos notar que no estaban del todo solos en esto.

—Lo siento, Hipo —dijo Astrid, notando que le caía una lágrima por la mejilla—. No fui la mejor novia. En lugar de ser más fuerte y levantarme por mí misma, me quedé allí esperando la muerte. Pagaste por mi debilidad y ahora te he perdido… Lo siento.

—No fue por tu culpa, Astrid —le dijo Estoico posando una mano en su hombrera. Desdentado le imitó acurrucándose más en ella.

Astrid negó, rompiendo a llorar en el pecho del vikingo. Tiempo atrás, ella soñaba con que algún día Hipo reuniría el suficiente valor para pedirle matrimonio, casarse y hasta incluso formar una familia; pero era hora de despertar.

En algún lugar lejos de allí, separado de Mema por el espacio y el tiempo, las Valquirias llamaban con su canto a las almas de vikingos y dragones. Un cegador destello de luz les tentaba a entrar en un mundo distinto para ellos, un mundo en el que los muertos y dioses convivían y entrenaban juntos para algún día combatir como aliados en el Ragnarok. El mundo de Odín. Asgard.

Al fondo, como un ruido confuso y casi perecedero, se escuchaba unos chirridos mecánicos que hacían funcionar una enorme maquina.

El destello de luz fue perdiendo fuerza, aunque la vista aún era nublosa y confusa. Esperó unos segundos y leves parpadeos consiguieron enfocar mejor la imagen y el espacio que le rodeaba, aunque todo le era muy extraño a lo que era ya su lejano hogar. En el techo distinguió grandes engranajes, conectados en lo que parecía ordenadamente unos con los otros, formando una enorme cúpula de bronce.

No sentía el dolor de la herida, había desaparecido por completo. Como pudo, Hipo se fue levantando. A su izquierda, más allá de una vidriera trasparente, se encontraba el hermoso al igual que el misterioso cosmos. Se podía distinguir galaxias lejanas y soles nacientes de nebulosas que jugaban con colores vivos y sombríos. Estelas de cometas surcaban libres por el universo. Agujeros negros marcaban su mancha en el cielo.

Sin poder creerlo, Hipo buscó la salida de la cúpula. Justo delante nacía un puente de iridiscente color que conectaba por encima de las aguas con las potentes murallas de una ciudad que brillaba como la plata. Por un momento pensó que el puente se desvanecería como el humo, pero en lugar de eso brilló con más intensidad por donde él pisaba. Quiso adelantarse para ver mejor a su alrededor, pero una voz le llamó.

—Bienvenido a Asgard, mortal —escuchó a sus espaldas.

Hipo se volvió para ver de quién se trataba. Era un hombre alto, con una barba corta y piel morena. Vestía con una armadura de bronce recién pulido, y posaba con las dos manos la empuñadura de una enorme espada en el suelo, sin intenciones de usarla. No observaba a Hipo directamente, como si estuviese buscando algo en concreto en la lejanía que sólo él podía ver.

—Eres Hipo Horrendous Haddock III, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Hipo con respeto—. Y tú debes de ser Heimdall —supuso—, el guardián del puente Bifröst.

—Ciertamente, sí. Pero también me otorgaron el deber de proteger todo Asgard y sus habitantes, tanto dioses como mortales. Y ahora, tienes que acompañarme hasta el Valhalla. Odín necesita saber de tu llegada.

El dios dejó clavada su espada hasta el fondo en un pedestal que ocupaba el centro de la cúpula, y junto a Hipo, atravesó el puente que les llevaba hasta las puertas de la ciudad. Estas estaban custodiadas por dos grandes estatuas de un hombre de piedra que llevaba una armadura de guerra con un casco de cuernos curvados hacia abajo. El jinete preguntó con la mirada a Heimdall sobre quién se trataba.

—El dios Bor —respondió a su pregunta, entrando ya en la ciudad—. Padre de Odín, y uno de los primeros fundadores de la ciudad de Asgard.

La ciudad se componía de amplios jardines y hermosas fuentes que eran el lugar preferido de los niños a la hora de jugar con sus espadas de madera; Había zonas de entrenamiento, donde tanto hombres como mujeres, siendo dioses o mortales, entrenaban diariamente con cualquiera de sus especialidades en armas: espadas, arco, lanzas, dagas, martillos. Aunque también había sitio para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y acrobacias de vuelo con dragones.

Los guardias, armados con lanzas y con armaduras parecidas a la de Heimdall, patrullaban con calma aunque sin olvidarse de sus responsabilidades. Dos que caminaban en dirección contraria a la del dios e Hipo les dedicaron un saludo.

Tras atravesar unas cuantas calles, en una colina no muy empinada, se levantaba un palacio de dimensiones gigantescas. Cerca de él había una zona de entrenamiento parecida a las que Hipo había visto antes, solo que esta se encontraba vacía y con las fogatas apagadas. Quizás luego las visitaría por mera curiosidad, pero ahora tenía que acelerar el paso porque el dios ya estaba entrando en la sala principal del palacio.

El salón era inmenso. Las columnas con pinturas representando batallas, formaban un amplio pasillo que llegaba hasta el altar donde los principales dioses de Asgard degustaban su cena. El techo estaba hecho de escudos y el suelo brillaba con un leve reflejo del propio techo. En las paredes colgaban antorchas que iluminaban la estancia. A los dos lados de la sala, un gran número de vikingos bebían aguamiel mientras contaban, algunos ya un poco pasados con la bebida, sus propias historias de cuando estando vivos, las aventuras que tuvieron, cuantas tierras nuevas habían descubierto, en que batalla habían perdido la vida… Hipo buscó con la mirada a una persona en concreto, pero solo reconoció viejos amigos de su padre.

Los vikingos al notar que alguien había entrado, miraron sorprendidos de cuando en cuando al joven jinete, y murmuraron algo por los bajo a los compañeros que no lo conocían. Luego estos también reaccionaban con asombro. Heimdall e Hipo avanzaron firmes hacia los dioses. El jinete no tardó en reconocerlos a todos.

En una esquina de la mesa, se encontraba un dios de cabellos rubios que le caían por los hombros. Una armadura de metal con capa roja reflejó toda su hombría. Aunque lo que más le delató fue su extraño martillo que mantenía cerca de él. Sus ojos de color cielo, brillaban con cierto destello gracias a la luz de las antorchas.

En la otra esquina, una diosa de edad bastante avanzada, observaba con curiosidad a Hipo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una sola trenza y un vestido de color azul con tonos verdes. Se le notaba que era una mujer de gran inteligencia y astucia.

Y en el medio de los dos dioses, un dios, quizás de la misma edad que la diosa que le acompañaba, tenía barba crecida, armadura de oro y un parche en el ojo derecho. Se levantó de la mesa dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

—Heimdall —dijo el dios—. ¿Qué te trae por el Valhalla?, ¿y quién es el joven que te acompaña?

Heimdall se arrodilló ante los tres dioses. Hizo un gesto a Hipo para que le imitara.

—Mi señor, debo informaros de que el último mortal en llegar desde el Midgard —se volvió un momento para ver a Hipo, arrodillado junto a él—, es este muchacho, Hipo Horrendous Haddock III.

Odín se tomó unos minutos para pensar. Debía de ser un error.

—Eso es imposible —dijo, casi enfurecido—. Consiguió conocer a los dragones como ningún otro vikingo podía hacer y acabó con la guerra que estallaba en su tribu. Tus profecías nos dijeron que ese chico llegaría lejos.

La multitud volvió a murmurar, intentando esta vez ser más discretos, pero no lo consiguieron.

—Y llegaría, mi señor —se defendió Hiemdall—. Pero parece que me equivoqué, y ahora está aquí.

Odín se volvió al joven para examinarlo. En su interior tenía la sensación de saber cuál había sido el motivo de su muerte; Los mortales a veces llegaban a ser muy predecibles.

— ¿Mereció la pena? —preguntó el dios a Hipo. Este captó a qué se refería.

—Sí —dijo levantándose. Heimdall hizo lo mismo—. Y volvería a morir por ella si fuera necesario.

El dios buscó la mirada de su esposa, ella le insistió en contarle todo lo que debía saber.

—Te equivocas si piensas que la muerte es el final de todos los seres vivos, Hipo —dijo, lanzando una mirada fulminante al jinete—. En realidad puede ser el principio de su vida.

Su hijo, Thor, asintió en silencio tomando otro trago de su copa. Hipo avanzó unos pasos, casi sin creerse lo que le acababa de contar el dios Odín.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?, ¿hay una manera de volver a la vida? —sintió por unos instantes que su corazón podría volver a latir de un momento a otro.

—Así es. Pero… —no pudo terminar la frase, alguien entre las sombras de una de las columnas más cercanas al altar lo había interrumpido.

— ¿Qué te da derecho a querer volver a la vida, mortal? —ladró una voz masculina. De entre las sombras de la columna, un hombre delgado y mirada ambiciosa observaba amenazadoramente a Hipo, aunque él no permitió dejarse intimidar. Thor no parecía muy contento con la interrupción que había sufrido su padre.

El hombre dejó verse mejor. Tenía el pelo negro caído hasta los hombros. Y su ropaje de color verde estaba decorado con una simple armadura de oro por encima. Su mentón estaba recién afeitado y dibujaba una sonrisa demasiado confiada.

—No te basta con esperar a tus seres queridos. No —prosiguió—. Quieres volver a verlos para asegurarte de que tu amada no se vaya con otro en cuanto se olvide de ti. Típico de los mortales —casi escupió estas últimas palabras.

— ¡Basta ya, Loki! —le advirtió la diosa que estaba junto a Odín—. Sabes que al menos debemos darles una oportunidad a los mortales que quieran arriesgarse a volver a la vida.

Loki seguía con su sonrisa, aunque en el fondo sintió ganas de abalanzarse hacia Hipo. ¿Quién sabe que se ocultaba detrás de esa mirada? Las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por limpiar su dignidad, o al menos, divertirse un rato.

— ¿A qué se refiere con "arriesgarse"? —le preguntó Hipo a la diosa.

—Es difícil de explicar —intervino su esposo—. Verás… estamos dispuestos a concederte de nuevo la vida. Pero para ello, deberás completar una serie de pruebas que solo tú, si eres digno, podrás cumplir —se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, quería que el chico se preparara para la parte mala—. El problema es que si fracasas, aunque sea solo en una de las pruebas, tu alma podría convertirse en algo que jamás podrías imaginar; si aceptas el reto, mi hijo Thor te lo explicará más tarde para que lo entiendas mejor.

Hipo meditó profundamente sobre la propuesta. Era muy arriesgado, quizás desde un punto de vista se podía mencionar como imposible. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, era de locos. Las pruebas podrían forzar su inteligencia, o puede que su fuerza. Pero ahora tenía una oportunidad para volver. Ver a sus amigos de nuevo, a su padre. Poder ver de nuevo a Astrid. Lo había hecho, había tomado una decisión:

— ¿Cuándo empiezo?

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Dioses, por fin terminé este episodio. No sabéis lo difícil que me resultó escribirlo pero mereció la pena. Lo sé. XD**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el último capítulo del año. Sé que no he estado muy activa este 2014, pero la inspiración la tenía muy bloqueada, y si de vez en cuando funcionaba, no surgía algo que me gustaba de verdad, así que lo borraba. **

**Dejando mis tonterías a un lado, ¿qué os pareció este capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo, de lo peor? Decidlo con total libertad de expresión. Eso sí, sin comentarios destructivos, gracias ;) XD**

**Y hablando de reviews, contesto a los invitados del último capítulo, que por desgracia, y como sabéis la mayoría, no se pueden contestar con un mensaje privado...**

**...**

**fan de hipo: Algún día lo hará, no problem XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu review! **

**Guest: Como le he dicho anteriormente a _fan de hipo_, revivirá algún día. Lo hará XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**fan hiccistrid: ¿Otra vez? He dicho que lo hará algún día XD Ahora en serio, no os preocupéis ninguno sobre... el problema de Hipo XD **

**Bueno, en estos ultimos meses estoy teniendo constantes amenazas de muerte, así que no me preocupa demasiado XP ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**ashley: Si te refieres al fic que tengo en mi cabecita y que "seguirá" a _Volveré_, lo siento mucho, pero eso es algo que no puedo contar por ahora, pues ya con el título os daría un spoiler tremendo (spoilers :/ XD). ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**Yaz: ¡En serio, esto es demasiado! XD Tranquilidad. Como he dicho en los anteriores comentarios, intentaré escribir el fic lo mejor posible ;) No estés sumida en un mar de lagrimas por lo de Hipo, amiga; A veces la muerte puede ser el principio de tu vida. Okno. Pero se entiende ;) XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**junior arellano: ¡Ah, como os gusta a los lectores exagerar! XD Ahora en serio, aún me queda mucho camino para ser una buena escritora, pero siempre intento superarme ;) ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**marceHH III: Bueno. Final, final. No se podría llamar pero... se entiende XD ¿Sabes? Si es cierto que te hizo llorar el primer capítulo, ya he cumplido mi papel como "escritora". Porque un verdadero escritor tiene y debe ser capaz de trasmitir todos los sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos ;) ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**Guest (2): Pues aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;) XD Aunque parezca cruel, y como le he dicho anteriormente a _marcelHH III_, me alegro de haber sido capaz de trasmitir tanto (aún así debo mejorar).**

**¿Cómo? ¡Espera, espera! Yo no maté a Hipo, fue el Renegado XD Tranquilo todo el mundo, no hace falta entrar en una depresión ;) XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**Guest (3): *me encojo de hombros* Casi nadie se había atrevido antes al... arriesgarse tanto en este tipo de trama de HTTYD, en especial un HICCSTRID, así que... la idea me surgió. Además..., yo no maté a Hipo, fue el Renegado XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**Guest (4): Pues aquí tienes el capítulo que con tanta paciencia esperabas, espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;) XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**DragonSkrill****:**** Sí, dicen que es bueno XD Ahora en serio, como ya te podrás imaginar mi ausencia se debe a la falta de inspiración y los temas de los estudios :/ XD Me alegra de que te gusten mis fics, es muy reconfortante ^^ HTTYD 2 fue la caña, dioses, fue _muy_ BADASS *0* ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**Sheccid Espadaz: Aquí tienes el último capítulo, tranqui XD Me alegra de que te gustara el primer capítulo de este fic ;) ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar tu comentario!**

**Dark Girl: Pobre Hipo, sí XD**

**Os gusta exagerar a los lectores, pero agradezco muchísimo que os guste tanto la manera en la que escribo.**

**No sigas llorando, porfi. Entiendo que un fic consiga llegar de una manera tan especial a una persona, pero no es necesario caer en un pozo sin fondo ;) **

**Seguiré con mi historia, no te preocupes. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Y me alegra que te guste también los demás fic predecesores a este. ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y dejar tu comentario!**

**Nightspider: A nadie le gusta esa parte, ¡para qué engañarse! :/ XD Hmm... Bueno, no exactamente. En realidad en mis fics todos los jinetes tienen 18 años (por ahora); duda resuelta ;) ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarte por el fic y deja tu comentario!**

**...**

**¿Y qué apostáis? ¿De qué tratarán las pruebas? Venga, quiero ver lo que la imaginación de los lectores es capaz de crear. Podéis apostar varias cestas de pescado (o pollo *¬*), como vosotros queráis XD**

**Ah, y recordad: "La verdadera inteligencia no se califica siempre por exámenes".**

**¡Nos rockeamos y leemos!**


	3. Una sesión de entrenamiento, un anillo

_**HTTYD no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell. Al igual que algunos personajes ficticios de Marvel Comics, ellos pertenecen en su mayoría a Stan Lee.**_

**Ey, amigos ¿qué tal estáis? Yo genial. Vosotros también, ¿no? Claro que sí, ¡qué preguntas hago! XD**

**Bien, antes que nada, tanto vosotros como yo, sentimos que haya tardado tanto en subir nuevamente. Pero como ya sabéis la mayoría, mi inspiración a la hora de plasmar lo que tengo en mente tiene a veces… un pequeño problema en el sistema operativo central XD**

**Una última cosa. Sabéis perfectamente que todos y cada uno de mis fics están dedicados a vosotros, por supuesto. Ya seáis los que habéis seguido todo los capítulos, o los que os habéis pasado por aquí por simple curiosidad. Pero este fic me gustaría dedicárselo especialmente a ****Me-Me Rotamundo, ¡feliz cumpleaños, amiga! ;) XD**

**Vale, vale, vamos con el capítulo…**

**¡Leed y disfrutad!**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: UNA SESIÓN DE ENTRENAMIENTO, UN ANILLO DE SANGRE Y UNA PRUEBA… ¡¿CON ELLOS?!

Ya no recordaba lo que significaba el simple hecho de sonreír al ver tras una ventana. No sabía si ya merecía la pena recordar algo como eso. Su habitación era uno de sus pequeños santuarios desde que tenía uso de razón. Un lugar donde sería capaz de pensar, aclarar las cosas. Pero... ¿cómo se podía aclarar algo así?

Su cama estaba deshecha. Aunque no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche; Ya no merecía la pena dormir si se tenía esas pesadillas, en las que con tal solo despertar entraba en otra mucho peor.

Escuchó a alguien acercarse a la puerta, aunque no se molestó en volverse para ver de quién se podía tratar. Esperó unos segundos en silencio a que llamaran desde afuera, pero parecían tardar más de lo necesario, como si el que estuviera detrás de la puerta dudara entre si debía llamar y entrar, o sin hacer demasiado ruido, alejarse de la entrada de la habitación y hacer como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Un poco después, mientras se decidía entre abrir ella misma o hacer lo mismo que el que estaba en la puerta y no hacer nada al final, llamaron con tres toques en la madera. Era su padre, con una bandeja donde había una humeante sopa recién servida, con un poco de pan y unos cubiertos. Se quedó parado en la puerta, observando a su hija de espaldas a él. En sus ojos azules, empezados a ser marcados por la edad, podía imaginarse la imagen de Astrid comparada con la de una flor marchita, esperando a que la muerte la envolviera con su frío manto. Sin embargo, eso es algo que su hija jamás reconocería por no preocupar a sus padres. Astrid Hofferson. Una vikinga como desde siempre había sido.

—Te he traído algo de comer, por si tenías hambre —dijo su padre, enseñando la bandeja. Astrid miró por encima de su hombro, dibujando levemente una sonrisa forzada, y luego se volvió otra vez hacia la ventana, sin embargo en realidad estaba viendo quién estaba detrás de ella, gracias al reflejo del cristal.

—Está bien, papá. Ya… ya comeré algo después.

Su padre asintió en silencio y sin decir nada más dejó la bandeja a un lado del escritorio. Intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero le resultaba imposible formar las palabras que inútilmente ayudarían. Decidió finalmente no decir nada para evitar empeorar la situación, si se diera ese caso, y se fue de la habitación cerrando nuevamente la puerta. Una puerta que no debía haber abierto.

Se hizo el silencio otra vez. Un silencio que necesitaba con gran urgencia. Afuera, las nubes se alejaban lentamente del cielo de Mema, y, a lo lejos, los dragones sobrevolaban la aldea de un lado a otro trayendo materiales para reconstruir las casas, el puerto, y los demás edificios que habían caído a manos de los Renegados la noche anterior.

—"Muchos también cayeron a manos de esa escoria" —pensó.

El hombro volvía a escocerle otra vez. Gothi, a base de señas, le había dicho que la herida tardaría en curarse, pero que si se cambiaba las vendas y se ponía ese extraño mejunje varias veces al día, no le quedaría demasiada cicatriz. Aunque había una mucho más profunda… y esa no se podía sanar.

Al cabo de unas horas no pudo aguantar más estar encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes sin hacer nada, aunque tampoco quería ver a nadie. La sopa estaba ya fría, pero cogió el pan para después. Salió de la habitación, con el hacha cargada en el hombro sano y bajó al piso de abajo, donde sus padres se calentaban alrededor del fuego sin decir palabra alguna. No dio explicaciones de adónde iba, pero ellos tampoco pidieron saberlo.

Antes de ir al bosque quería ver como se encontraba Tormenta. La dragona dormía tranquila en su establo, pero tenía una cierta expresión de dolor en su rostro y el color de sus escamas era más pálido de lo normal. Astrid quería acurrucarse con ella aunque fuera unos minutos para darle un poco de calor, pero temía despertarla si captaba su olor.

Se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea tras despedirse de Tormenta. Evitó tener contacto visual con los vecinos, daba igual si reconocía algunas voces que la llamaban.

— ¿Alguien puede ayudarnos con las torres de agua? —esa era la de Bocón—. Necesitamos reconstruir unas cuantas bases antes de que se desmoronen por completo.

La vikinga agarró más fuerte la empuñadura de su hacha mientras aceleraba el paso, con la cabeza gacha. En las zonas de las últimas granjas continuó el camino con más calma, allí seguro no la podían molestar. Ni siquiera Renegados.

Un momento. Renegados, era cierto. ¿Todos habían conseguidos salir con vida de la isla?, ¿ningún cadáver, ningún prisionero? ¿Cómo era posible? Primero un ejército entero de esos piratas, y luego, como por arte de magia, absolutamente todo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Definitivamente los dioses estaban de parte de los equivocados. Dejó de darle importancia a sus pensamientos, de todos modos ya no se podía hacer nada. Y eso era lo que más odiaba.

El bosque comenzó a fusionarse con ella nada más crujir la hierba al compás de sus botas. Ahora, la soledad y el vaho que emanaba de su boca a causa del frío, era la única compañía que quería y necesitaba en esos momentos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pasos le había llevado ciegamente a una parte del bosque desconocida para ella. Era un claro tranquilo, rodeado de árboles tan altos que ocultaban el cielo. Los helechos crecían alrededor de las rocas, intentando quitar territorio al musgo que estaba pegado a su áspera piel. Y la brisa acariciaba tan delicadamente como una aroma de pino.

Eso le hizo recordar que cuando era pequeño, Hipo se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre perdido en el bosque, descubriendo sus lugares más secretos, escondidos. Alejado del ruido de la aldea, los monólogos de su padre, los trabajos de la fragua.

Ahora entendía por qué aquel sitio era tan especial. Era silencioso, sí. Pero era un silencio diferente, uno muy agradable y que parecía no tener miedo a expresarse tal y cómo era en realidad. Ahora entendía por qué _él_ eligió este sitio como su refugio. Hipo…

Como un acto reflejo, el hacha voló violentamente hasta el tronco de un viejo árbol, dejando atrás el grito que había desgarrado el nudo formando en la garganta de Astrid. Una bandada de pájaros salió volando de su escondite entre los arbustos y matorrales, sacudiendo el árbol levemente, dejando que algunas hojas cayeran a su alrededor. La joven vikinga se acercó a su nuevo árbol de entrenamiento, y sacó el hacha de la corteza, sin ningún esfuerzo.

No era suficiente. Ella ya lo sabía de otras veces.

Con pasos ligeros y enfurecidos se posicionó dónde antes había lanzado. El hacha volvió a silbar entrecortadamente hasta el árbol y esta vez se clavó a escasos centímetros del anterior acierto. Como en muchas otras ocasiones en las que quería desahogarse, el entrenamiento se volvió casi adictivo; Pero esta vez por un tema especial.

Al cabo de unas horas el pobre árbol no se podía ni reconocer. Su tronco a duras penas podía sostenerse, esperando el golpe de gracia. La joven vikinga jadeaba con fuerza mientras le ardía el pecho y un sudor frío pegaba su flequillo más de lo normal a su frente y le tapaba por completo el ojo izquierdo. Notaba que a su hombro herido se le habían saltado los puntos y sangraba por debajo de las vendas. Se rindió.

Sonrió con amargura ante su debilidad, preparó el hacha para un último asalto, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Descargó un grito con el último aliento que pudo encontrar, dejando que en lo más profundo del bosque se repitiera con lejanos ecos. Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos y se mezclaban con el sudor. Ya, agotada, cayó al suelo, jurando que antes de dormirse pudo oír como el hacha había puesto fin a la existencia del árbol, y además, como unos pasos de lo que parecía un gran animal se acercaban lentamente a ella, olisqueando lo que llevaba un tiempo buscando.

…

Los oídos de Hipo estallaron nada más los vikingos empezaron a vitorear su nombre, haciendo volar por los aires las copas llenas de aguamiel, y dándole fuertes apretones de manos. Thor también se unió a la pequeña fiesta que se acaba de formar, tirando orgulloso su copa y pidiendo otra más grande. Heimdall, como siempre, permaneció inmóvil.

Odín cruzó una mirada con su mujer, la cual reía con una pequeña risa divertida. El dios, aún entendiendo la celebridad que estaba reinando en el Valhalla, suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, pidiendo orden golpeando el suelo con su lanza. Los vikingos tardaron un poco en prestar atención al dios, pero paulatinamente fueron volviendo a sus asientos. Odín carraspeó antes de hablar, pausadamente:

—Como ya me imagino que todos sabréis, este joven tendrá el valor de enfrentarse a las pruebas que le esperan. Sufrirá, mucho. Pero si confía en él mismo, será capaz de volver a la vida tras el desafío. Sé que ahora todos tememos por él, ya que se está arriesgando a perder también su alma, pero no sucederá. No si recuerda a los que dejó atrás, a los que puede volver a ver —tomó su copa de la mesa y la alzó ante la multitud que lo observaba—. Por Hipo.

— ¡Por Hipo! —dijeron todos a la vez, levantando también sus copas.

El jinete se sentía agradecido por la confianza que estaban aportándole todos. La gente de su alrededor volvió a aplaudir y a tirar alcohol por las mesas y el suelo. Odín se volvió a sentar, entrelazando su mano con la de Frigg, la que parecía agradecer las palabras de su marido. En ese momento, Hipo hizo una promesa a todos, y a él mismo, de que haría todo lo posible por no defraudarlos.

Acompañado de Thor y Heimdall, Hipo salió del Valhalla para dirigirse al lugar donde se enfrentaría a las pruebas. Mientras caminaban hacía la salida de la ciudad, Heimdall fue explicándole brevemente como sería el inicio y el final de las pruebas, las cuales parecían tener el mismo concepto básico. Al volver a abrir las puertas principales de Asgard, Hipo se advirtió de que en realidad la ciudad era una isla rodeada de un manto de agua como si fuera el propio mar, solo que este en particular caía como en una cascada hacia la infinidad del cosmos.

Tras por fin llegar a esa extraña cúpula de bronce, Heimdall recorrió su diámetro, rodeando el pedestal donde estaba su espada. La sacó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Hizo un gesto con la mano libre. Casi automáticamente, con la acción de un pequeño "clic", los engranajes que formaban la cúpula volvieron a girar entre ellos, moviendo la máquina que hizo hundirse el pedestal en el suelo y desaparecer de vista, mientras que un simple círculo dibujado con oro se elevó levemente del suelo. Thor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Hipo de que debía posicionarse en el centro del círculo, y él, dudando un poco, lo hizo.

—Es necesario que sepas que cuando un vikingo está a punto de enfrentarse a las prueba, se necesita al menos una gota de su sangre para que pueda saber a qué se verá desafiado —hizo una pausa—. Así que si no te importa… —dejó la frase en el aire.

Hipo asintió con un cabeceo y desenvainó la daga de su muñequera, llevando la hoja a la palma de su mano libre. Fue un pequeño corte, limpió y casi indoloro. Su sangre brotó de la mano, dejando que se deslizara por su piel hasta gotear en el centro del círculo. Al mínimo contacto con el suelo, la sangre pareció tomar vida propia dividiéndose en distintos caminos que dejó grabados en la piedra, sin ningún tipo de irregularidad. Mientras la sangre se acercaba al borde del círculo empezó a emitir una leve luz azul oscura, aunque su color natural seguía siendo el rojo. El círculo se había dividido en ocho secciones, y ahora un anillo de diferentes runas -demasiado antiguas para que Hipo las reconociera- decoraba el suelo. El color rojo fue evaporándose lentamente, hasta que sólo quedó su dibujo en el suelo.

—Interesante —dijo Heimdall finalmente.

— ¿El qué?

—Tendrás ocho pruebas —sentenció el dios, sin dejar de ver el anillo—. Las pruebas de cada vikingo que se arriesgue a intentar volver a la vida nos son siempre iguales, y todas tienen un propósito único que te obligará a enfrentarte a dificultades que tenías cuando estabas vivo. —Heimdall frunció el ceño. Sus ojos brillaron con un distinguido destello que Hipo no supo saber qué sentimiento describían—. Aunque de vez en cuando he visto excepciones como esta: Te enfrentarás a una dificultad de tu futuro. Una que por supuesto, no conocerás hasta que te enfrentes a ella.

—Entiendo —contestó el jinete—. Es algo difícil de asimilar pero haré lo que sea.

—Bien, entonces… ¿quieres empezar?

—Toc, toc. —interrumpió una voz proveniente de la entrada. Todos en la sala se giraron para ver quién era. Menos, Heimdall, que lo había visto venir.

—Loki, ¿qué haces aquí? —masculló Thor. Su hermano levantó las manos, haciéndose el inocente mientras sonreía de esa manera que a nadie nunca le gustaba.

—Hermano, por favor. Solo he venido por ver un poco de espectáculo, nada más.

—Esto no es ningún "espectáculo" ¡Ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta!

Loki bajó la mirada, sin antes soltar una risita que dejó en ridículo a Thor. Él no se molestaría en seguir jugando al juego de Loki, sabía que no merecía la pena intentar hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría; relajó el puño que sujetaba su Mjolnir. Hipo notó ese gesto. No pudo evitar fijarse en aquel martillo que de seguro no era de los que se veían habitualmente. Desde pequeño había escuchado historias increíbles acerca de lo que el Dios del Trueno fue capaz de hacer con ese martillo, y de cómo había luchado contra los Gigantes del Hielo. Aún así, sabía, que sería capaz de llegar de ser mucho más de lo que ya era: un gran líder de Asgard.

Cuando quiso volver de sus pensamientos, se fijó en que Loki ya se había esfumado. Los dos dioses que quedaban le observaban esperando a que él fuera quien diera comienzo a su primer desafío.

De repente, sin que Hipo estuviera preparado, el anillo empezó a resquebrajarse. Se agachó para evitar caerse y el terremoto se volvió más violento. De entre las grietas del anillo, una cegadora luz se filtraba, y antes de que Hipo pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, los escombros cayeron llevando al jinete por delante, a una caída libre desde el cielo.

Por instinto, llevó rápidamente sus manos a las cuerdas que abrirían sus alas de prácticas con Desdentado, pero parecían haberse atascado con el muelle y el soporte, viéndose Hipo impotente al no poder volar. Atravesó las nubes y justo debajo de él comprobó como un pequeño punto de tierra en medio del mar se convertía en una isla entera conforme iba cayendo.

— ¡¿Mema?! —gritó sorprendido.

Faltaba poco para que conociera el suelo. Muy poco. El jinete cruzó los brazos ocultado su rostro, creyendo que así se podría proteger de la caída. El problema era ese tejado que se acercaba cada vez más. Pero, en el último instante, justo a un metro del tejado, Hipo paró en seco, frotando aún en el aire. Apartó lentamente los brazos para comprobar si aún seguía entero, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento fue suspirar de alivio. Lo malo es que cantó victoria demasiado pronto, y la extraña fuerza que le había impedido estrellarse contra el suelo, tan rápido como había aparecido, se fue.

Cayó al tejado, rodó, y finalmente se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Ooohh… —fue lo que dijo.

Se levantó del suelo unos minutos después de recuperarse. Miró a su alrededor y sin ningún error estaba en lo cierto: era Isla Mema. Sin embargo no había ningún vikingo, ni tan solo un dragón merodeando por las calles. Simplemente todo estaba en calma, sin los edificios destruidos y con el viento soplando desde el norte.

Deambuló por la calles, buscando algún signo de vida que pudiera explicarle, o al menos, darle alguna pista de qué era lo que tenía que hacer en aquel lugar tan desolado como el que era ahora. Fue extraño pero por un instante pareció ver… No. No era nada. Continuó el camino, cada vez más desesperado. Quería permanecer relajado, pero ¿y si no lo conseguía?, ¿y si nunca descubría qué tenía que hacer?

Estaba a punto de volver por donde había venido, por si había dejado pasar algo por alto. Pero vio que alguien se acercaba hacia él. Forzó la vista y distinguió dos figuras humanas, o al menos eso parecía. Y estaban… ¿saludándole?

— ¿Chusco? ¿Brusca? ¿Vosotros también…?

—No, no… ¡qué va! —interrumpió Chusco, quitándole importancia.

—Solo estamos de paso —dijo Brusca.

Antes de que Hipo pudiera decir algo más, dio un brinco del susto que le había provocado la persona que estaba detrás de él, explicándole más detenidamente lo que estaba pasando:

—No son del todo ellos, Hipo —dijo Thor.

— ¿Pero qué...? No vuelvas a hacer eso. Y, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Las pruebas son sencillas, a la vez que difíciles. Tomamos… prestada una parte del alma de tus seres queridos y la enviamos a una parte de Asgard o, en este caso, cualquier sitio que te resulte familiar, solo que también no es del todo real. Esa parte del alma es la que necesitas para completar las pruebas, ya que ellas mismas serán las que te ayudarán en tu misión. Solo te falta saber cuál es el objetivo de cada una de ellas. Estate atento, amigo.

—Pero, espera, espera… ¿Cómo conseguís una parte de un alma?, ¿y qué tiene que ver mi sangre?

—Todo a su tiempo. Pero aprovecha que es la primera prueba —el dios giró rápidamente su martillo varias veces, lo levantó, y salió volando por los aires, levantando una nube de polvo que obligó a Hipo a toser levemente—. ¡Suelen ser las más fáciles!

Si la situación resultaba de por sí un tanto incomoda y extraña, no pudo faltar las risas de los gemelos, apoyándose en el hombro del otro para evitar perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo Hipo inocentemente, acercándose a ellos. Brusca se apartó una lágrima del ojo izquierdo, y su hermano no sabía cómo dejar de reír.

—La cara que has puesto al vernos —dijo él, más tranquilo.

—No. Lo mejor ha sido su caída —cortó su hermana. Hipo rodó los ojos. Con, y sin su alma entera, los gemelos nunca cambiarían.

— ¿Podemos pasar ya a la prueba?—. La voz de Hipo se notó molesta y un poco impaciente. Pero por supuesto a los gemelos no les importó; bufaron.

—Vale, lo nuestro es muy fácil —explicó Brusca, más seria—. Tienes que…

— ¡Atraparnos! —terminó Chusco.

— ¡Eh! Esa era mi parte. —Su hermana se enfrentó a él, golpeando el lado frontal del casco con el suyo.

— ¡Ya lo hemos ensayado, pero tú no dejas de…!

—Chicos, por favor —intervino Hipo antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor—, ¿podemos seguir?

Sin previo aviso y en menos de un instante, los gemelos voltearon y corrieron lo más lejos posible de Hipo. Eran rápidos y ágiles, tenía que admitirlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que eran… ellos, la prueba seguro, terminaría en poco tiempo. Una prueba menos, fácil.

Hipo corrió lo más rápido que le permitía su prótesis en la dirección que habían tomado los gemelos. Intentó hacer un mapa de la aldea en su cabeza, y si mal no recordaba, si cogía la próxima calle de la izquierda, tras atravesar un pequeño callejón llegaría a la plaza. Todo seguía igual a cómo lo recordaba. El suelo estaba alfombrado por piedra, y las antorchas se encontraban apagadas. A la derecha estaban las escaleras que subían la colina, dividiéndose en dos caminos. Uno a la izquierda, donde siguiéndolo con la vista no tardó en ver su casa desde abajo. Y el otro camino continuaba subiendo hasta las puertas de la Gran Sala.

— ¡Eh, Hipo! —llamó Chusco, detrás de una casa.

El jinete volvió a correr detrás de él, y el gemelo, aprovechando que tenía una escalera de mano, se subió al tejado. No sabía si fue un despiste o una simple cosa de Chusco, pero fue tan lamentable que olvidó quitar la escalera del alcance de Hipo, y este también subió.

Chusco estaba atrapado. Tenía dos opciones: saltar y verse limitado de fuerzas por el impacto de la caída, o rendirse y dejar que Hipo lo atrapara. Los dos mantenían el equilibrio en el único apoyo que sujetaba las tejas.

—Señor, no tiene por qué hacer esto —rogó el gemelo.

—Chusco, no hables de esa manera tan rara; y ya sabes que tengo que hacerlo.

Hipo tomó impulso temiendo que el gemelo fuera capaz de saltar y no poder atraparlo. Saltó con la intención de cogerlo, pero Chusco fue más rápido y desapareció, literalmente. Hipo se encontraba atónito justo cuando vio a Chusco desaparecer antes sus ojos, y estaba tan confundido que no se tomó cuenta -hasta que fue tarde- de que volvió a rodar por el tejado, y cayó otra vez al suelo.

—Ooohh…

Genial. Almas de sus amigos que podían desaparecer a su antojo y comportándose de una manera muy impropia de ellos.

—Las probabilidades de que nos cojas van disminuyendo cada minuto que pasa, Hipo —dijo Brusca, si apartar la mirada de un libro que estaba leyendo sentada encima de un barril. Se mojó el dedo con la punta de la lengua y pasó a la siguiente página—. No sabes mirar cómo… —no pudo terminar la frase porque Hipo casi la atrapó; pero como su hermano también desapareció sin más.

—Es imposible. —el jinete bajó la mirada para ver su mano temblar, impotente.

¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de decir Brusca? "Saber mirar cómo…" ¿Cómo qué?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos otra vez por la risa histérica de los gemelos, burlándose de él. Hipo levantó la mirada, pero ahora no había nadie junto a él. Hasta que los vio… a todos.

Varias copias idénticas, tanto de Chusco como de Brusca, se asomaban desde los tejados, temblando de miedo con tal solo ver lo alto que estaban; leyendo libros sentados encima de barriles; hablando de maneras tan diferentes como lo solían hacer ellos. Meras copias. Simples y fallidas copias de Chusco y Brusca.

Era tan evidente ahora que lo veía cómo Brusca había intentando decirle. Tan auténticamente increíble cómo se habían reído de él. Tan claro que tenía ahora el verdadero objetivo de la prueba.

Buscó a los verdaderos Chusco y Brusca con la mirada entre todas esas copias. Algunas hasta incluso se acercaban a él, ofreciéndose para que las atrapara con tan solo alargar la mano. No. Esta vez no.

Notó como una melena de pelo se escondía tras la multitud, evitando ser vista, aunque sin existo. Como pudo Hipo se fue abriendo paso entre las copias que empezaban a apegarse molestosamente junto a él. Al moverse demasiado lento, tuvo que ir a cuatro patas. Volvió a buscar entre tantas piernas, e instintivamente aceleró sus movimientos para salir del bullicio de gente que se estaba formando. Por fin un poco más libre, corrió hacía Chusca, que caminaba tranquilamente de espaldas a él, hasta que la prótesis se acercó con repetitivos chasquidos de metal y corrió ella también tras comprobarlo una última vez mirando por encima del hombro.

Demasiado tarde el tiempo de acción que tuvo Chusca porque la mano derecha de Hipo chocó con su espalda y ya se adelantaba para encontrar a su hermano.

— ¡ARGH! ¡Hipo! —gruñó Chusca, dejando de correr.

El jinete sonrió para sus adentros, emocionado por lo poco que faltaba por alcanzar la victoria. Ahora solo faltaba Brusco, el cual apareció atravesando el camino que estaba cogiendo Hipo. Se dirigía a los muelles, cuesta abajo. Pero rodeaba entre las casas, intentando perder a Hipo de vista. Los dos comenzaban a flojear, sentían los pies y los pulmones arder, pero ninguno se decidía a desistir. En un último esfuerzo, Hipo forzó a las piernas a ir más rápido; Chusco ya bajaba por las escaleras de madera que llevaban al muelle principal. Era su oportunidad de conseguir el resultado de tanto esfuerzo. Sabía que iba a doler, pero no podía echarse atrás. Cogió impulso, saltó de la cumbre que daba final a la isla y agarró a Chusco, antes de que ambos empezaran a rodar, otra vez. No sabía cuantas vueltas había dado cuando por fin paró, pero terminó boca arriba, con el pecho moviéndose incesantemente, buscando algo de aire.

—No está mal —dijo Chusco, en las mismas condiciones que Hipo—, para un pobre cojo.

El jinete sonrió. Se puso de pie y ofreció una mano al gemelo para que se levantara. En ese instante aparecía Brusca, preguntándose sorprendida cómo seguían vivos ambos.

—Estás loco, amigo mío. —Thor apareció de la nada detrás de Hipo.

— ¡No hagas eso! —le riñó el jinete. El dios sonrió, disculpándose.

—Primera prueba superada, enhorabuena. Pero tenemos que seguir con las que quedan.

Era el momento de volver a Asgard, pero esto no era un adiós entre los gemelos e Hipo. Estaba dispuesto a continuar. Dispuesto a volver a ver a esos lunáticos. Volver a ver ese cielo azul de Mema. Volverla a ver a ella.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Demasiado largo, ¿verdad? XD Bueno, pues hasta aquí el ultimo capitulo (por ahora, por supuesto XD) Siendo sincera creo que ha sido largo, al menos para mí, pero no sé qué os habrá parecido a vosotros; quizás podría hacer los capítulos más cortos (si os parece bien) a partir de ahora.**

**Y, en fin, ¿os imaginabais que las pruebas iban a ser así? Yo en un principio no, pero bueeeno XD Muchísimas gracias por pasaros por aquí y darme una oportunidad desde hace bastante tiempo.**

**Ah, y recordad: "Se muere solo una vez y se vive todos los días" -Desmotivaciones. com**

**¡Nos rockeamos y leemos!**


End file.
